Ninja
When the wealthy and the powerful need an enemy eliminated quietly and without fail, they call upon the ninja. When a general needs to sabotage the siege engines of his foes before they can reach the castle walls, he calls upon the ninja. And when fools dare to move against a ninja or her companions, they will find the ninja waiting for them while they sleep, ready to strike. These shadowy killers are masters of infiltration, sabotage, and assassination, using a wide variety of weapons, practiced skills, and mystical powers to achieve their goals. 'Role: '''Stealth, Offensive Combat '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Starting Wealth: '''4d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Dex +3, Cha +2 Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Ninja in proficient in Simple, Light Martial, and Exotic weapons. They are also proficient in Light Armor. Ki Pool (Su) At 1st level, a ninja gains a pool of ''ki points, supernatural energy she can use to accomplish amazing feats. The number of points in the ninja’s ki pool is equal to 1/2 her ninja level + her Charisma modifier. As long as she has at least 1 point in her ki pool, she treats any Acrobatics skill check made to jump as if she had a running start. At 10th level, she also reduces the DC of Acrobatics skill checks made to jump by 1/2 (although she still cannot move farther than her speed allows). By spending 1 point from her ki pool, a ninja can make one additional attack at her highest attack bonus, but she can do so only when making a full attack. In addition, she can spend 1 point to increase her speed by 20 feet for 1 round. Finally, a ninja can spend 1 point from her ki pool to give herself a +4 insight bonus on Stealth checks for 1 round. Each of these powers is activated as a swift action. A ninja can gain additional powers that consume points from her ki pool by selecting ninja tricks. The ki pool is replenished each morning after 8 hours of rest or meditation; these hours do not need to be consecutive. If the ninja possesses levels in another class that grants points to a ki pool, ninja levels stack with the levels of that class to determine the total number of ki points in the combined pool, but only one ability score modifier is added to the total. The choice of which score to use is made when the second class ability is gained, and once made, the choice is set. The ninja can now use ki points from this pool to power the abilities of every class she possesses that grants a ki pool. Ninja Tricks Starting at 2nd level, a ninja gains one ninja trick. She gains one additional ninja trick for every 2 levels attained after 2nd. Unless otherwise noted, a ninja cannot select an individual ninja trick more than once. * A complete list of ninja tricks can be found here: Ninja Tricks Evasion (Ex) At 2nd level, a Ninja can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If they make a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, they instead take no damage. Evasion can be used only if the Ninja is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless Rogue does not gain the benefit of evasion. Ninjutsu (Su) As a ninja continues her training, she learns ninjutsu that allow her to confuse her foes and grant her supernatural abilities. Starting at 3rd level and every other level thereafter, a ninja learns a new ninjutsu. Some ninjutsu have prerequisites. Unless otherwise noted, a ninja cannot select an individual ninjutsu more than once. * A complete list of Ninjutsu can be found here: Ninjutsu No Trace (Ex) At 3rd Level, a ninja learns to cover their tracks, remain hidden, and conceal their presence. The DC to track a ninja using the Survival skill increases by +1. In addition, their training gives them a +1 insight bonus on Disguise skill checks and on opposed Stealth checks whenever they are stationary and do not take any actions for at least 1 round. Every three levels thereafter, the increase to Survival DC's and the bonuses on Disguise and opposed Stealth checks increase by +1. Always Ready (Ex) At 4th Level, a Ninja can no longer be caught Flat-Footed, nor do they lose their Dex bonus to AC due to their opponent being invisible. The Ninja can still lose their Dex bonus due to being immobilized, however. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a single weapon you have proficiency in. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack with that weapon. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Counter-Flank (Ex) At 7th Level, the Ninja cannot be flanked. This denies any bonuses, special attacks, or effects that are given from flanking an opponent to the enemies, unless that enemy's class level is 4 or more levels higher than your Ninja level. Critical Weakness (Ex) At 9th Level, the Ninja becomes an expert at seeing their target's weaknesses, allowing them to make deadly strikes against them. As a move action, the Ninja can study a single creature in sight. After studying a creature, the next attack the Ninja makes against that creature within the next minute has it's crit range doubled and crit multiplier increased by 1. This stacks with any other effects that increase Crit range or multipliers (but cannot be increased above x4). The Ninja can have this bonus against as many enemies at a time equal to their Charisma modifier. Lightfoot (Ex) At 13th level, a Ninja learns to move while barely touching the surface underneath them. As a full-round action, they can move up to twice their speed, ignoring difficult terrain. While moving in this way, any surface will support them, no matter how much they weigh. This allows them to move across water, lava, or even the thinnest tree branches. They must end their move on a surface that can support them normally. They cannot move across air in this way, nor can they walk up walls or other vertical surfaces. When moving in this way, they do not take damage from surfaces or hazards that react to being touched, such as lava or caltrops, nor do they need to make Acrobatics checks to avoid falling on slippery or rough surfaces. Finally, when using Lightfoot, the Ninja ignores any mechanical traps that use a location-based trigger. Improved Evasion (Ex) At 14th Level, the Ninja now takes only half damage on a failed Reflex saving throw. This otherwise functions as Evasion. Cloaked in Shadows (Ex) At 16th Level, the Ninja can always Take 10 on Stealth checks. 3 times per day, the Ninja can instead Take 20 on a Stealth check. Perfect Landing (Ex) At 18th Level, the Ninja can make a DC 15 Acrobatics check to negate up to 30 ft of fall damage. Mastery - Hidden Master (Su) At 20th level, a ninja becomes a true master of her art. She can, as a standard action, cast Greater Invisibility on herself. While invisible in this way, she cannot be detected by any means, and not even Invisibility Purge, See Invisibility, and ''True Eye'' can reveal her. She uses her ninja level as her caster level for this ability. Using this ability consumes 3 ki points from her ki pool. Archetypes Category:Classes